


一合酥

by Rissandra



Category: Second World War - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissandra/pseuds/Rissandra
Summary: von Reichenau/ von Blombergvon Reichenau's visit to China as background
Relationships: von Reichenau/von Blomberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	一合酥

今天是莱谢劳离开欧洲的第一天，从意大利的威尼斯出发，他没有向柏龙白道别就走了，正式的消息甚至是通过外交部的冯·迪尔森传过来。在白天，繁忙的事务多少能分散柏龙白的注意力，但到了晚上，当澄明的月光越过无比遥远的距离照到他床头的格雷茶几上，玻璃将月光反射得更加皎洁时，他就会被这件烦心事弄得无法入眠。他要在中国至少三个月.......他将头埋进棉面的羽毛枕，手指心不在焉地搅着侧面装饰性的流苏。柏龙白本来并不回避对他的思念，这是人之常情，但是他的态度——柏龙白每次想到都会觉得心脏疼痛，连带着胃部也一起抽痛，烧灼感的液体从下而上往上涌。这种身体上的难受对应的是怎样的感情呢？他当然生气，但是好像伤心占得更多——是因为软弱吗？他讨厌自己的这种软弱，那么让他夜不能眠的估计还有自厌。

明天还有一些礼节性的应酬，是关于就要来到的奥运会的。奥运会——那时他是怎样可爱地讨好自己批准他为这个大型体育会建一个专门的居住区的？这才过去多久？一想到这些他就怄气，他对这种体育赛事兴趣缺缺，现在却被莱谢劳（因为要去访华而留下的烂摊子）拖累。要去应酬，去听那些无聊的恭维和赞美！还有奥运村的欢迎词要写......他恨恨地从床上坐了起来，绑好睡袍的腰带，走到餐厅为自己倒了一杯水。他坐回到窗边，一旁的柜子里有安眠药，但是一旦想到这算是为他——这个混蛋不值得！而吃安眠药，柏龙白就宁愿强撑着。但是他觉得自己好像一座孤岛，处在相思之水中，四面八方，隔绝了他。  
如果他答应了自己的要求，那么这时候他在想什么呢？月亮这么漂亮的晚上，只有在夏天，天气热而干燥，将水汽驱逐一空的时候才会有。他在船上是否也会同样因为颠簸或者想念他（可能吗？）而失眠，跟他共享着这样的月色呢？——他的心情几乎要变得甜蜜起来了，不过幸而他马上意识到这只是一厢情愿，他迅速在回忆里翻找出了那次的争吵来帮自己平复对他的同情。  
Ⅰ  
不久之前冯·迪尔森代表外交部向他就莱谢劳的访华提出各种建议和意见——主要是日本方面可能有的“过激”反应。冯·迪尔森的意见算得上中肯，那就是让莱谢劳顺带也去日本一趟，以降低他访华的特殊性，  
“就是不知道莱谢劳将军自己意下如何。”冯·迪尔森谨慎地开问了  
柏龙白想起莱谢劳喜好游历的性格，这是他新颖的睡前故事和情话的灵感来源，“我想他不会介意的——或这样说，他会乐意的。”迪尔森的表情放松了不少，柏龙白这样的话在他看来就等于是替莱谢劳答应了——即便莱谢劳实际上不愿意，他不相信对方胆敢以下犯上，让三军总司令在外交部那里丢脸。  
“太好了，那就烦劳您和莱谢劳将军商讨了。”  
几天过后，他到了慕尼黑，那是第四军司令莱谢劳的驻地，莱谢劳在机场毕恭毕敬地等着他，他刚一下飞机就看见了那辆他无比熟悉的座驾，梅赛德斯420的豪华版，当然在看不见的地方做了改装，让这匹野马跑得更快。然后就像在柏林那样，作为一种特殊的礼遇，莱谢劳会为柏龙白亲自驾驶这辆优雅的，“工业时代的艺术品”。  
“你的中国之行对国防部，甚至整个德国而言都是很重要的......所以，无论做什么都要多加谨慎。”  
“我会的。”本来柏龙白打算巡视完以后直接在营房和他的下属聊完中国之行的事，但是莱谢劳以保密为理由，将他带去了慕尼黑的四季酒店。柏龙白隐约记得这里发生过不好的事，但是他现在的精力集中在莱谢劳的访华任务上。  
“你的目标是军火订单和军事上的问题，政治上的表态也不要做太多......”  
“我都知道，我的叔叔以前是个外交家，我会够圆滑的。”他打断了柏龙白，“您来找我，就只是来说教的么。”柏龙白的腰被一双手臂从背后环住，莱谢劳的声音也懒懒的。在柏龙白慌乱地掰开他的手之前，他身上的皮带板和扣环之间随着一声金属摩擦的微妙响声一分为二。  
“停......”他手忙脚乱地在武装带掉下去之前拉住了它，“我......我找你是有正事。”  
“还有什么麻烦事比让您快乐更重要呢？”莱谢劳颇有兴致地看着自己上司脸颊上本来就像香槟玫瑰花一样被氲着的漂亮粉色因为害羞而更加鲜明。  
“您觉得去一趟日本怎么样？”柏龙白坐到了一张单人库布斯沙发上，小立方体堆砌成的皮质沙发让他感到被簇拥，他重新将武装带的扣子扣上。  
“为什么？”他的下属站着，戴着单片眼镜的眼睛居高临下地看着他。  
“你不愿意吗？多去一些国家看看，你不喜欢吗？”  
“如果是旅游的话，我会很乐意。但是这是国事访问，而且是代表德国，或者说至少是代表国防部和财政部的。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我希望就这次访问和中国政府，或者直说，蒋介石本人建立起良性的关系——我不可能去日本。如果国防部向外交部低头，”柏龙白感到莱谢劳的眼睛里闪过一丝不屑，“想要平衡，想向日本作出雨露均沾的姿态，那么可以再派一个人去。”  
“不是向外交部低头......我只是觉得，你比国防部里的任何人都适合出访外国的任务。”  
“只要是别的国家，而非日本，那么我就不自谦了。”莱谢劳的语气放缓，也收起了眼神里的不屑（或许这本来就是柏龙白的臆想）。“虽然我坚持我的观点，访日完全没有必要，但是也是可以考虑的选项。”  
“为什么你觉得访日完全没有必要？”柏龙白看着莱谢劳走到了黑色大理石砌成的吧台那里开了一瓶德劳特沃的带汽矿泉水，贴心地给坐在沙发椅上，身体里的水分因出汗而蒸发过多的柏龙白倒了一杯。  
“我承认我的做法可能会引起日本朝野的不满，但是这些议论真的重要吗？他们会因为我的访华就此取消他们与德国结盟的外交方针吗？不可能的——他们可能的西方盟友几乎只有我们。但中国不一样，中国可能倒向任何一方，美国，英法，甚至——如果共产党的势头不加以遏止，它甚至会赤化，倒向苏联。”他继续循循善诱，“中国就像是一个杠杆极长的平衡装置，只要在长端的尽头稍微用力就能很大地改变它倾斜的角度——虽然作为一个国家而言，它的落后和愚昧让我甚至耻于将我的德国与之同列，但是它大量的人力和资源却让它足以成为改变局势的因素。”  
柏龙白的大脑在飞速运转，试图跟上莱谢劳的思维，他感到额头的神经都在突突地跳，但为了表现自己至少有些外交素养，他还要是要说些什么的，“但是多去一次日本也没有坏处，不是吗？”  
他听到莱谢劳叹了一口气，就像是老师对待勤奋却愚钝的学生，他立马懊悔了，或许不说话或者示意他继续说会显得更聪明，“德国在东亚收益最大的角色应该做一个调解者，甚至仲裁者——现在外交部的作派，就像被这个小国掣肘，牵制了一样。如果不是因为相近的政治光谱，日本甚至可能是我们在远东的对手。德国要做的是东方的主人，我们本应以君主之姿居高临下。而且.......”柏龙白恍惚间感觉他甚至比外交部的人更适合呆在外交部，“而且......而且如果元首真的要去实现他的政治预言，那么对抗环绕着北冰洋的，同样巨大的那个国家，从资源分配和地缘政治的角度来看，我们需要一些在“数量”上占优势的朋友，更甚于在所谓“质量”上占优势的朋友。”  
“我明白你的意思了。可是我.......我已经对外交部表示过你会愿意去日本的.......”  
“那就告诉他们，我们谨慎地讨论了，认为还是不去会比较好。”  
“如果你害羞的话，可以由我去说。”莱谢劳爱极了这样调侃他，甚至伸手想去捏一把柏龙白因为窘迫而涨红的脸，却被对方扬手摆开了。  
“真的不能去吗？就当是一次旅游那样，总之就，很不官方地去一趟？”  
“只要我还是国防部长的人，那就不可能非官方。”莱谢劳的自称重新点起了暧昧的氛围。  
“你......不要这么说，正经点。”  
“正经的话我在前面不都说了吗？你有什么觉得有问题的地方吗？”  
……似乎还真没有，柏龙白在外交知识上的储备几乎空白，而且平日里本就受莱谢劳观点的耳濡目染，本身就与莱谢劳的观点相差无几。但是他——他不能就这样被说服。无论是亲自告诉迪尔森莱谢劳拒绝前往日本，还是像莱谢劳说的，把这个令人尴尬的事交给他做，在他看来都会让外交部的人认为自己是个没有威信的人，连自己的下属都管不到——说到底，这是个面子问题。莱谢劳能提出代劳就是看穿了柏龙白的反对只是出于这一点。  
“维尔纳，不会有事的。”莱谢劳的手轻轻搭到了柏龙白的背上，语气亲昵，“外交部也不会有胆量对国防部的人指手画脚的。”  
“事理上确实有不去的道理.......但是，如果不为这些原因，就当是为了我一个私人的请求可以吗？”  
莱谢劳的手从他的身上移开了，他背过了身，柏龙白看不见他的表情，但是他能想到那双浅蓝色眼睛里的冰一样的温度，“你的意思是，为了你，单纯是为了你，答应这个请求吗？”  
“如果是这样的话，你会答应吗？”  
莱谢劳微微侧过脸，柏龙白能看见他平实鼻的侧影，“这听起来好像女人在无理取闹。”  
“我可以理解为你决意抗命吗！”这是什么意思？嘲笑？羞辱？柏龙白突然后悔，他就应该直接告诉他这是命令！  
“怎么会？”莱谢劳转过了身，“不过我更建议国防部长，同时作为三军的总司令，做决定请更加理性一些。”但是他的语气里完全没有下级向上级谏言该有的尊敬，“该说的我已经都说了。我还有事，要先回莱比锡的军营了。如果您在考虑后还是坚持......坚持我应该去访日，那么在我出发之前，您以命令的型式通知我就好了。”他本来还想嘲笑柏龙白所有的心思就是为了在迪尔森面前维持颜面，但是还是.......算了。  
这是他走以前两人的最后一次见面，他们就那样不欢而散，柏龙白一个人在过于宽阔的酒店房间睡了一晚后回到了柏林。莱谢劳的意思很明确，他不会为了他的颜面牺牲自己的，或者在他冠冕堂话的话语里说的，牺牲国防部的利益的。可是这算什么呢，跟他为了他的陆军总司令之位以辞职要挟兴登堡相比，这算什么呢——他愿意为了他做这么多，而他却对他如此斤斤计较，“铁面无私”.......  
他不爱你......

Ⅱ  
但柏龙白没有给他下命令。他从来就不是强势的人，在莱谢劳面前更是如此，不过这不意味着他放弃惩罚他下属的忤逆了。虽然他和莱谢劳之间从未表示过对彼此忠诚，而后者也一直保持着花花公子的习惯，但柏龙白自从他挚爱的夏洛特去世后，他就没有再与其他女人有过情愫——他的心意全在那个该死的混蛋上了。或许正是自己的这种忠诚让他如此肆无忌惮。于是在莱谢劳到中国的近三个月里，他“放纵”了自己与年轻漂亮的小姐们约会，报复奇异的快感混杂着类似恐惧的情绪，在肌肤之亲间让他更快攀上高潮。  
但是还是没有人能取代他......头一个月里，莱谢劳都没有从中国给他发过电报，越洋电话就更是想都别想。他只能从官方的公文日志里了解些他中国之行的边角。不过能看出来他确实非常忙碌，早上要见各种各样名字都难以拼读出来的人，勘察工厂，军队，甚至农场（某种德国需要的产油作物也是贸易清单上的大头），还要附庸风雅地去看......瓷器。而且除开要建合步楼的广州他逗留得比较久以外，其他地方他都没有久留。柏龙白拿出中国地图，将那些发音古怪的城市对着地图逐一标出，用手沿着路径摹画过一遍。这种感觉真是古怪得很......就像守着一炉温暖的火，就将自己当作了是一个不孤独的人。  
后来他陆陆续续地给他发来了私人的电报，他记得他收到第一封时，那种收到情书一样的心情。尽管他只是告知了柏龙白，国民政府会委托他将颁授给他的高等级勋章也带过去，作为见证两国友谊的礼物。尽管是私人电报，但是他还是收敛了“更私人”的感情，公事公办地回复，让他最信任的下属替他向国民政府致谢——不过如果莱谢劳真的有心哄哄自己的伯乐的话，他一定知道该怎么做的。他小心翼翼地将这些还带着油墨香气的纸，数着他要回来的日子。

Ⅲ  
莱谢劳并不愿意真的柏龙白闹僵，甚至在他心里，撇去功利的原因和柏龙白的身份能满足他的征服欲外，保持与柏龙白的这种关系还有完全不理智的柔情。他们在彼此最低谷的时候相遇，一起从泥潭里出来，现在算是携手登到了国防军权力的顶峰。甚至相比起自己的妻子爱丽丝，这种不理性的感情更多——但是他也心知肚明，这不是爱.......至少这种感情还不能让他荒谬地把“我”和“我们”混为一谈，柏龙白也不是他奔跑在人间的另一个月亮，或许比他和爱丽丝之间要更接近爱情，但是，还不是。  
莱谢劳返回柏林之后的行程已经被通报给了国防部。国防部长是他第一个会见的人——甚至在元首之前，那是他再过一天才会拜访的人。他很清楚谁才是他的靠山嘛，柏龙白有些岔岔不平，他就只有在这些时候才会对他殷勤。带着这种双方都心知肚明是情人间打闹的情绪，柏龙白拒绝了他拜访的请求。莱谢劳配合着他的嗔羞，再次提出了参见，同时附上了礼物，他自己为柏龙白准备的礼物。  
柏龙白拈花般用修长的中指和食指攃开了一个秋香色精致锦盒的插销扣。会是什么呢？莱谢劳送过他各种东西，从昂贵的蓝宝石（“因为像您眼睛的颜色”）到法国制的精致马具（“您喜欢骑马”）；不过这些相对昂贵的礼物在他心中的分量就并不是一定不如一些廉价小玩意的，例如他要去出访匈牙利前他送他的，用切忒耐蕾丝花边绣成的他的签名，还有他自己翻译的莎翁的诗选——“我可否将你比作夏日？”。莱谢劳很会挑选礼物，或许这也是女人们喜欢他的原因，当然——柏龙白小声地叹了一口气，无论男人还是女人，有谁能拒绝投其所好，却又总是惊喜的礼物呢？  
但是这一次他还是有些惊讶，居然是食物？躺在长方形的锦盒里，一层半透明的油纸兜着五个淡米白色的、半圆形的——面包？他用手指碰了一下，那个形状讨喜的东西是硬的，散发着清甜的气味，一些雪花片一样的酥皮因为触碰被抖落下来，应该是某种新奇的甜品，柏龙白这样想着，但是如果只是普通的特产，瓦尔特是绝对不会将它作为礼物的。  
“让他下午，等我从国防部的办公室回到家里再来见我吧，我现在还有点事处理。”柏龙白将盒子合上放到案头，语气冷淡地让来传信的勤务员告回话，“对了，”那个年轻的勤务员毕恭毕敬地向他敬礼后转身打算离开，却被叫住了，“你的长官，他什么时候到柏林的？他在哪儿？”  
“他今天四五点才到的，现在还在酒店里休息。”年轻人小心翼翼地回话，柏龙白的语气让他以为这位国防部长对莱谢劳将军有什么不满。  
“行了，你走吧。”  
太阳快要落山的时候柏龙白坐着自己的车回到了在柏林的宅邸。不过在到达目的地之前他还去了另一个地方，他去找一个年轻的女孩。女孩开门了，柏龙白没有进屋。  
“我今天有点事情要处理，”柏龙白声音温柔，“我最近都会比较忙，可能不一定有时间来了。”女孩说了些不舍的话，柏龙白没有听进去。但女孩的双臂主动环上了他的脖子，他们拥抱了许久，闻着女孩身上白花西普调香水的味道，占据着国防部长心里的还是那个不太听话的下属。  
暄气初消，而凛冽的，来自西伯利亚的萧瑟寒气又还未来到，橘色的夕阳像是泡在糖水罐头里的黄桃，红黄斑驳的叶子点缀在行道树的枝头，风吹过就发出沙沙的声响.......已经是秋天了，他离开的时候还是夏天，柏龙白放松地躺在皮质座椅上，眼睛看着窗外，柏林的秋天还是挺美得，不过单论风景，他更喜欢哥尼斯堡的，那里更接近自然，秋天到来的时候满眼都是金黄色，温柔又热烈。  
不过那时候多少有些落魄就是了。照管房子的佣人已经离开了，自从夏洛特离开，两个女儿出嫁后，这所没有女主人的房子多少都有些寂寞气息在，所以他养了一条狗，又时常嘱咐女儿多带孙子来玩，当然也带过他的瓦尔特到这里来，就像现在，他在客厅等着他回来。那个装着异国小甜点的精致盒子被他放在桌子上，伯纳德（他的黑背牧羊犬）跑过来欢迎他，在他的腿上乖巧地蹭来蹭去，但注意力很快被柏龙白放在兽爪橡木矮桌上的盒子吸引了注意力，凑近了去动着鼻子嗅闻。  
“这个你不可以吃的哦。”柏龙白温柔地拨开伯纳德毛绒绒的脑袋，“那是莱谢劳叔叔送的礼物。”伯纳德听话地走开了，窜向了门口，仿佛在等着什么；然后没多久，柏龙白听到了他所期望的门铃声。  
站在他面前的是一身白色制服的莱谢劳，他摘下帽子，捏着帽檐捂到胸口，微微鞠躬，像是个骑士对着公主。伯纳德发出呜呜的声音讨好来者，看来这位也不是陌生人了。柏龙白看到莱谢劳的脸上还带着淡淡的倦色，一种飘渺的心酸涌上了他的心头，“抬起头。”他温柔地命令他，后者恭敬地抬起了脸，浅蓝色的虹膜里倒映出柏龙白的样子，“还累吗？”  
“不累了，我休息过了。”  
柏龙白收起了脸上的同情心，背过身往宅邸里走，带着揶揄的语气开口：“也对，我忘了，你可是能在阿德隆跳舞跳到三点钟的人。”  
“如果我没有休息好，我怎么敢来见您？“莱谢劳背着手将门关上，跟在柏龙白后亦步亦趋。  
别逞强了，黑眼圈都还在脸上呢——柏龙白本来以为只是单纯的否认，但很快他意识到了这句话的言外之意，“你——是你要来见我的，我才不会，不需要你来——！”  
“这有什么联系吗？”莱谢劳故作无辜，看着柏龙白用眼神示意他将伯纳德带到外面的院子里去。当他重新回到客厅时，柏龙白已经坐到客厅深绿色的duchesse上，斜靠在贝壳形的靠背上，看向莱谢劳的眼神像是看着一位不省心的情人。  
莱谢劳坐到了他的身旁，并试图抓住柏龙白的手，但是柏龙白缩开了，“你是来道歉的吗？不是的话可以出去了。”  
“还在生气吗？”他从桌子上拿来了那个小盒子放在了自己的膝盖上，“外交部还真的来找你麻烦了？”  
“没有，但是还是觉得你——”柏龙白的眼睛垂了下来，不被爱的酸楚又涌了上来，“你真的好不......唉。”  
“对不起。”他再次试着握住他的手，这次柏龙白没有拒绝。莱谢劳的人生哲学里，被过去的事情限制了眼前的利益或者快乐是愚蠢的，所以他道歉得十分干脆。而且他在中国也想好了应付的措辞了，“但我在访问的时候想到了，这可能是外交部故意的.......你想啊，他们为什么单独找你呢，为什么不在我俩都在的时候谈这个问题？他们就是在欺.......欺骗你，也藉此引发我和你之间的矛盾。”他说这话的时候拇指轻轻地在柏龙白的手背上摩挲着，“但是让您糟心这么久了，那就是我的错误。.”他看见柏龙白脸上里流露出恍然大悟的表情，又因为他最后一句话里假惺惺的自责而感动。柏龙白本想再问为什么外交部要这样对他下套，但是还是没有问。他已经开始明白，在他的下属的教导下明白，总有些毫无根据的恶意，比如施莱彻尔，再比如现在的外交部。  
“那不说这个了，不说这些了。”既然事情清楚了，柏龙白也不想继续这个他们争吵过的话题了，“你在中国有碰到什么有意思的事情吗？哦，对了，这个是什么？”他的眼神转到了莱谢劳放在腿上的盒子里。  
“你还没打开吗？”  
“我看过了，但是不知道是什么。“他开着莱谢劳将盒子打开，“不过我想，您能拿来送我的，一定是很有意思的。”  
那就先试一口我再告诉你。莱谢劳用手夹起了一个白团子，递到柏龙白的嘴边，后者心中小鹿乱撞，犹豫了一下，张开口咬了一下。薄薄的酥皮一层层在他的嘴巴里崩开，还有一些抖落下来，被他的下属贴心地接住了，酥脆的外层下是和香甜气味相符的软糯的、沙沙的内陷——那是混合了红糖的莲蓉，不过柏龙白并不知道。  
“好吃吗？”  
柏龙白点头，含着食物的嘴里发出唔唔的声音。”他们跟我说这个是中国的马卡龙。他顿了顿，仿佛在犹豫该不该继续说，“这个......其实是他们订婚的时候，丈夫要送给妻子的.......”  
柏龙白心跳漏了一拍，嘴里好吃甜腻的混合物差点把他噎死。莱谢劳凑近了他，离得那样近，柏龙白耳廓上的绒毛都感觉到了他呼出的气息，“所以我想把他送给你.......”  
柏龙白笑了，他靠到了莱谢劳的肩膀上，头发轻轻蹭着他的颈窝；莱谢劳也顺势搂住了柏龙白。然而此时莱谢劳的眼里略过了一丝阴霾——柏龙白身上有着女人才会用的香水味。  
“那其实不合适，”柏龙白语调里掺了些愁绪，但没有持续，“可是只要你陪在我身边就好。”  
“我觉得合适，那个女人是谁？”  
柏龙白的心跳再次絮乱了起来，不过这次不是甜蜜的，“你是什么意思呀？”  
“我说，”莱谢劳的语调依旧不紧不慢，“您好像准备要有一位新的妻子了，那这很合适，让你去送给她。”  
柏龙白的手心沁出了汗，他是怎么知道的？他想坐直身子，但是莱谢劳原先轻轻搭在他肩膀上的手箍住了他，柏龙白挣扎了一下，那只常年练习拳击的手臂更紧地钳制住了他，曼陀罗和佛手柑混合的香味带来明亮的眩晕感，更让莱谢劳心烦；更让他恼怒的是，他在中国公务旅行的三个月远不如他想象的轻松：中方安排的行程横跨了大半个中国，那可是相当于一整个欧洲大小的地方；而中国人对他的尊敬也是有代价的，他们以一种刻苦学生般的求知欲不停地向他提问，请求他给出意见——好为人师的莱谢劳拒绝不了这种请求，于是除却白天无止境的面见、考察以外，晚上他还要纂写改组中国的国防部的建议，尽管他实际上非常讨厌这种桌面工作。而且最重要的，也是他之所以对柏龙白的“外遇”特别生气的原因是，这三个月里，他都没有寻花问柳。  
柏龙白沉默着，挣扎的举动已经默认了后者的猜测。  
“我没想到您这么耐不住寂寞呢，呵呵。”柏龙白特别讨厌莱谢劳这种冷冰冰的嘲讽，不过他有什么资格呢，他这个花花公子！  
“我以为你会觉得这种事情很正常。”柏龙白努力让自己看起来理直气壮，但是他的声音是颤抖的。  
“可是我从来都对你坦诚，而不是像你这样遮遮掩掩，你也很清楚，我只是要解决一下我的生理需求——”柏龙白的肩膀被他捏的生痛，“而且也不会不要脸到在完事以后还带着一身女人的香水味去找您。”  
“您.......您不愿意走就是了。”说来有些丢人，自从哥尼斯堡以来，柏龙白一直有些害怕自己的下属。  
“召之即来挥之即去是吧。”柏龙白被猛烈地推倒了，莱谢劳将他压倒在了duchesse上，柏龙白的后颈磕到了侧边的软扶手上，不是很痛，但也让他吃痛地叫了一声。伯纳德好像听见了他的呼叫，在连通阳台的门附近惴惴不安地作出些响动。  
柏龙白身材修长，但是力气并不大，而且他并没有抗拒的决心——实际上从这时开始，他逐渐体会到了从对方醋意中汲取甜蜜的快乐了，只是他并不知道底线在哪里，这或许是以后悲剧的源头。他以为莱谢劳会去扯开他的衣服，急切地宣示他对这位身居高位者的所有权，但是他没有。他只是将他压在衬得他脸色更像玫瑰花的深绿色duchesse上，居高临下地看着他，另一手不顾柏龙白的推拒粗暴地隔着他的裤子挑逗那个玩意儿，“如果只是排解寂寞的话，你的狗也能做到——他比我忠心多了。”柏龙白在听到这句话的时候陡然剧烈地挣扎了起来，莱谢劳欺身而上，在他脸边语气平和地说出了柏龙白认为极度恶心的话，“要不我把伯纳德牵进来，让狗操你吧。”  
“你在说什么！这种......恶心，变态！”  
“我觉得很合适啊，你只是想要一个排解寂寞的又能满足你像女人一样的欲望的东西的话，不也一样吗？”柏龙白努力地夹住双腿，可是他还是不可控地勃起了，“还是您要自己解决？我非常期待看见您自亵啊。”  
“呜，不是这样的，不是的......”柏龙白轻轻地哭了起来，他是个温和的人，而莱谢劳虽然被元首称为他最凶恶的将军，但是对着他从未试过这样恶语相向，“我......我错了。求求你不要......”他完全不知道作何反应了，莱谢劳放开了对他的钳制，他应该是想把伯纳德放进来......“不要，求求你，别这样羞辱我。”他踉跄地扑向起身的莱谢劳，拉着他的衣服，手指甲几乎要插入棉质衣服人字纹的间隙中，“我，我......我......”  
“那你愿意给我当狗吗？如果可以的话，我考虑。”他没有继续走开了，侧过脸看着柏龙白像抓救命稻草一样，狼狈地抓着他的衣服。  
“我，我.......”眼泪在柏龙白那过敏似的脸上留下了泪痕，“呜——”他抓着莱谢劳衣服的手不太能支撑住他了，他的膝盖踉跄着从duchesse上滑到了地上，他几乎是跪在地毯上了，“好，好.......”  
莱谢劳从未见过这样的柏龙白，新奇感刺激着他的欲望，虽然以往他都是上位者，但是这种仿佛主人一般完全统治他的感觉，是他以往甚至想都不敢想的。  
他蹲下来，平视双手撑在地上小声喘气的柏龙白，那张他本来有些看厌了的脸也有了初见时的可爱，“那你自己说，我想做莱谢劳先生的狗。”  
柏龙白薄薄的嘴唇颤抖着，这样没有教养的话，放在平时甚至不会存在他的想象里，更别说像现在这样，他仿佛停止了思考，慢慢地对着他的下属吐出了那些字词：“我想做莱谢劳先生的......狗。”莱谢劳看着柏龙白说完以后捂着自己脸轻轻地啜泣，他也没有预料到柏龙白会这么听话，他的爱在他心中如此重要......当然最强烈的感觉还是能身为主人对着整个帝国军队里最有权势的人发号施令的快感，“跪好。”他将柏龙白的手从脸上掰开，让他在地上做出跪趴的姿势——现在他看起来真的像一只供人发泄的......母狗。他的裤子被拉开，臀部毫无尊严地翘起，半硬的下体在两腿之间摇摇晃晃，看起来可怜又让人忍不住想去欺凌一番。而莱谢劳也确实如他所料地，粗暴地惩罚了他。他的手挽在他柔软的小腹上，从身后逼近柏龙白。草草的润滑过后，他并不留情地将以前只在女人身上试过的姿势用在了柏龙白身上。柏龙白抓着地毯上的短绒，双颊潮红滚烫，莱谢劳只是稍微拉开了马裤的链子，掏出行刑的凶器折磨他，而柏龙白衣衫不整，找不到半分平日三军之首的傲气。莱谢劳扶着他的腰，拉着他的整个身体往他的凶器上撞击。润滑不足，不过这种紧涩的感觉让他很舒服，不过也可能是因为心理上的原因。往日都是他迁就着柏龙白来做，虽然不能说他没有从中获得快乐，但是却多少有些掣肘感。柏龙白的呻吟声变得有些沙哑，后穴的疼痛和冲撞带来的快感几乎并驾齐驱，全靠莱谢劳还挽着他的腰才没有整个瘫软在地上。他从未被这样对待过，但是他不得不羞耻地承认，这是他这辈子体会过最酣畅的性爱.......深处一些他自己都不知道的触点第一次被触碰，被顶撞，被狠狠地碾过。作为回应，他的肉穴不受控制地剧烈地痉挛着，反而像是在讨好那个入侵者。做奴隶也有不可言状的快乐吗？戴枷锁竟是妙不可言的幸福吗？这就是Nostalgie de la boue吗？他感到身上的每一个毛孔都在冒汗，能量和热量都从他的身体里流散，他觉得他快要死掉了，一次真正的小死亡，La petite mort。

柏龙白离不开他的这个下属的理由之一，就是莱谢劳始终很会把握分寸。就像现在一样，在把柏龙白惩罚得半死，近乎虚脱以后，他抱着他去了卧室，将他放到了垫着弹簧床垫的四柱床上，轻轻擦拭掉了他汗水和眼泪。“瓦尔特......”他眼神涣散地呼唤爱人之名，回到枕头和被子堆里，他感觉从要死的边缘又回来了。莱谢劳将一杯水递到他的唇边，就好像平常那个体贴的爱人。  
“嗓子都叫哑了，喝点水吧。”  
啜了一口清水，柏龙白好像终于回过神来刚刚发生了什么，自己竟然被他的花言巧语撺掇着干了这种事......他想抬起手扇他一巴掌，但是却发现自己连抬手的力气都没有，只能换了一副他自认为能表达愤怒的表情，不过很明显，对方不为所动：“你刚才好像很享受的样子。”  
“我......”柏龙白想否认，可是身子稍微一动，还残留在那里的体液就又漏了出来，让他只能又缓缓躺下去，刚好枕在莱谢劳的右臂上，“明天你就给我滚回你的驻地去，以后别让我在柏林看见你！”  
“嗯？不满意？那要不我们......再来一次？”  
“你觉得我是在开玩......唔，不要！”柏龙白被他扳成了侧身的姿势，然后被侧入了。这是一种几乎没有什么压迫性的体位，如同侧身拥抱。他手在抚摸着他的小腹和胸口，他能感觉到自己的后颈被亲吻。  
“我在中国那三个月真的把我憋坏了，”他咬着柏龙白的耳朵说话，“我可是真的男人女人都没碰——所以你知道你有多过分了吧？”  
“我都说了，我错了。”柏龙白的语气听上去像是有些不耐烦。  
“那就不提了。我跟你讲点别的吧。我去见蒋公的时候他的妻子宋美龄也在。”  
“然后呢，你看上她了？”  
“没有没有，你知道她是怎样称呼蒋公的吗？”  
“公众场合的话，要么是叫他总理，要么亲密一些叫他丈夫？”  
“她一直叫他亲爱的,而且用的是英文，“达令”。”  
“哦？那他们一定，啊！一定感情很好.......”在情人耳语的间隙，莱谢劳又一次射在了他身体里。  
“嗯，我也这样称赞了他们。然后我在和蒋夫人闲聊的时候顺便问了她中文的我爱你是怎么说的，她就像个美国的女人那样很爽朗的笑了，她说她是中国女人里的例外，一般中国人都很含蓄，他们不会直接对爱人说我爱你。”  
柏龙白笑了，“所以是她建议你买的这个礼物？”  
“你知道我想说的什么就好。”  
“那......那我来当不含蓄的那个吧，”柏龙白清了清嗓子，歪着头眯着眼睛，猫一般看着莱谢劳，“瓦尔特，我......我非常非常爱你，所以希望......你也能爱我。”


End file.
